Nicole 2o
by emeralddusk
Summary: After an experiment changes her, Nicole must decide between her old life and an exciting new one.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey 101: Nicole 2.0

Chapter One

Nicole Bristow; everyone knows her as the cute, ditzy boy-chaser of PCA. She was popular, had great friends, nice clothes, and amazing looks. Boyfriends came and went, almost like her own little game. Her brown hair lay flawlessly on her shoulders every day, her brown eyes glistened with a natural, upbeat glow of perfection, and her body was wonderful in shape and form without her so much as trying. All things considered, Nicole Bristow was gorgeous. Zoey, Dana, Lola, and Quinn knew she was kind, caring, and very loving to her friends and family. Walking proudly along the sidewalk of her school, the young woman let her perfect hair blow gently in the cool breeze. Wearing a smile on her face, Nicole caught some boys staring at her in the corner of her eye. Giving them a mercy glance, letting her skirt twirl, the young woman smiled and waved, making the two young men blush and try in vein to look cool.

"Hey, Nicky," Zoey greeted her friend, running up beside her. Zoey's intelligence showed in her eyes and expressions as her nearly-golden hair glistened with natural beauty.

"Hey Zoey," the brunette happily replied. "Sup?" Flipping her hair, Nicole tucked her books under her arms and faced her best friend.

"Quinn wanted me to invite you to some experiment club she's having tonight," the blond girl answered.

"That sounds dangerous," Nicole jokingly replied. "What's she gonna do this time? Switch our brains? Morph us together?"

"She didn't say," Zoey chuckled. "You know she's been toning down since her last accident."

"I hope that's enough," the brunette answered. "Just as long as it's not radical or permanent. So, Room 101?"

"You know it," Zoey happily replied. "That's pretty much her Home Tree now." The two young women laughed, then parted ways to their different classes.

Sitting at her desk in last-hour study hall, Nicole, having no homework to tend to, found her eyes wandering about the room. In a class of fifteen, she was the only girl. Guys turning around to "ask questions about homework" was a regular, but appreciated occurrence. Entire fictional conversations erupted, ending in a pleasant stalemate. Nicole had grown used to feeling her heart flutter almost every day; the sensation was beautiful, breath-taking, and so warm inside. Each lightened beat lightened up the mood of an otherwise silent class. The feeling of self-love was always present for the young woman, but love and acceptance from others was a close second, not that it would really matter if she lost it, though.

Sitting before her mirror, Nicole slowly brushed out the straight-flowing, lush ocean of her hair atop her delicate, lovable face. A very light coat of makeup gave the young woman a blush-pink glow to her cheeks. Suddenly, a knock at the door caught the girl's attention. "Oh, hey Zoe," she greeted her friend.

"You ready to be lab subjects?" the blond girl giggled. Nicole nodded, put away her brush and makeup, and followed her old roommate to Room 101. "You look pretty."

"Thanks," Nicole responded. "You too." Opening the door to the familiar dorm room, the two girls were graced with Quinn's usual redecorations; all the shades closed, sheets covering all furniture, several beakers containing multicolored (and some glowing) chemicals, lab coats, goggles, and strange coils connected to large silver machines.

"Hey Dana, I thought you weren't coming," Zoey greeted her friend.

"I'm not staying," the curly-haired brunette answered, putting on her black jacket. "Not after the PowerAid incident." With that, the young woman walked out of the room with a quick wave, and closed the door behind her. Nicole and Zoey exchanged a quick glance of disbelief, then walked over to Quinn and Lola.

"Hi, girls," Nicole greeted, sitting down next to Lola. "So, what's up for tonight, Dr. Quinnenstein?"

"Actually, I was just finishing up with Lola..." the bespectacled girl explained. "Now just drink this, and the experiment will be complete." Taking a gulp, the Latina took the vile of purple liquid and quickly swallowed it like a shot. Silence filled the room for a moment, broken only when Lola began to lightly quake. Everyone watched the girl slowly grow blond hair and wide eyes. "How do you feel?"

Lola smiled, shook her head back and forth like a cute little girl, then began playing with her hair and giggling. Quinn jotted something down on a clipboard. "She'll be back to normal in a couple of hours," she promised, slightly uneasy with the results.

"Too bad Dana didn't stick around for this," Zoey joked. Nicole giggled under her breath.

"You guys ready?" the young brunette asked her friends, adjusting her glasses. Nicole and Zoey reluctantly nodded, and followed Quinn to her new equipment. "Zoey, I need you to stand here...Just hold this tuning fork." The girl hit the instrument on the side of a desk, then quickly handed it to her blond friend. "How do you feel?"

Zoey stood still for a moment, then began laughing and giggling. The young brunette recorded something, then turned to Nicole. "Ready, Nicole?"

"Sure," the pretty young woman answered.

"Okay, I'm going to hook you up to my computer, and monitor your vitals," Quinn explained, taking some cords to her friend's arms. "The computer should..." Lola began playing with Quinn's hair, joined by Zoey, who was still giggling like a child. "I'll get back to you." Taking the two young women's hands, the genius walked them out of the room. "Come on."

Standing still, Nicole placed her hands on her hips and counted the minutes. _I wonder if that guy in study hall knows who I am...he seems really sweet. Oh man, I have a huge test tomorrow; I can't afford to waste time with this. Ah! I hate this."_

Suddenly, the computer began flashing an error message, only to be ignored by the distracted girl. "Man...I'm getting tired," Nicole whispered, letting her heavy eyes shut. Soon, she was asleep, and the changes began; her hair grew longer, spread into thick strands that dyed themselves a shining brown. Her body stretched, her legs became more full and womanly, her face matured, her breasts grew and expanded, and her figure became shapely and mature. Opening her ocean-deep blue eyes, the young woman let in a calming, waking breath, then looked in the mirror before her, and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey 101: Nicole 2.0

Chapter Two

Looking down at herself, Nicole held out her hands, observing her long, pink nails. "What...what happened..." the young woman stuttered, hearing a more mature, womanly voice. "What the...Oh my gosh." Suddenly, the door pushed open, and Quinn walked in. "Quinn!" Nicole cried out. "What did you do to me?"

"...Nicole?" Quinn deduced. "What...what happened to you?"

"_You_ tell _me_!" the young woman cried out, slapping her hands on her hips. "You hooked me up to this machine. Now I'm..." Taking a better look at herself in the mirror, Nicole slowly found herself falling for her new image, despite the tragedy of losing her old self. "My gosh," she said, a smile forming on her new face. "I'm...beautiful." Quinn stared at the young woman, trying to figure out everything that was going on before her.

"I'll try to recall the program, and see if I can program an antidote," the young brunette declared. "Nicole..." The woman turned around, her long hair flowing around her face like gentle waves along the ocean surface. "Don't get too used to this new look."

"Um, Quinn," Nicole replied. "I don't want anyone to know who I am while I'm like this...call me Alexis. That was my aunt's name before she joined that weird commune."

"Understood," Quinn replied. "Try to lay low for the next couple of days. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Nodding, the woman ran her hands through her long hair, feeling her new locks gently stream through her fingers.

The following day, Nicole awoke in her bed, sat up and stretched, and felt her new form take in the sunlight. Glancing down at her exposed tummy and too-short pajama pants, the young woman got an idea. "...I'm gonna need some new clothes," she happily declared, noticing her new height as she stood up. A smile forming on her face, the woman decided to have some fun with her new look; free of her old reputation and responsibilities. "Come on, Alexis, let's rock," she whispered, heading out the door.

Sitting on the scanner, the woman listened for the sound of the register marking up the cost of her new clothing. "Thank you," Alexis said, handing over the money and departing from the campus store with her new clothing on. Waving nervously, the manager watched the girl leave the building. Passing by several attractive young men, Alexis smiled and gave a quick wave, leaving them staring. Smiling to herself, the woman threw out her hair, spreading the long, flawless, shining locks in the air. Feeling her hips sway back and forth, Alexis felt herself getting used to her new body. _And I'm guessing I get the day off school today, _she thought, smiling even wider. _I think Alexis deserves a day at the beach._

Meanwhile, Quinn mixed chemicals together, studying the results. Finally, the time came to add a lock of Nicole's hair. "Hey Quinn," Zoey's voice interrupted the girl's concentration. "What happened before?"

"Not sure," the brunette answered, not looking away from her work. "Miscalculation. How's Lola doing?"

"Better," Zoey answered. "Her hair's going back to normal, and I think she's calmed down. Whatter you working on now?"

"Trying to figure out what went wrong with another experiment," Quinn explained. "I just need to isolate the genes that were altered, then I have to study the error on the machine."

"Anything I can do to help?" the blond offered.

"Not at this time," Quinn answered.

"Hey, where's Nicole?" Zoey asked, taking a quick glance around the room.

"Probably in class," the bespectacled girl replied, taking a drop of the formula in an eye dropper. Nicole didn't want anyone to know, and that meant Zoey and the gang.

"Oh, man," Zoey exclaimed. "I'm late."

"Don't worry," Quinn answered. "I called you in. I just told them you were helping me with a science experiment, and they understood." Zoey smiled to herself. "Thanks, doc." she jokingly replied.

Standing in front of the store mirror, Alexis turned from side to side, looking at the red bikini hugging her body. The bottom flared out like a tutu around the hips, and the top complemented the woman's new figure. "Hmm," Alexis mused over. "Cute, but alittle too...Nicole." Glancing behind her, the woman saw five young men staring at her. Giving a wave, Alexis watched them all start to blush. With a giggle, Alexis went back into the changing room and tried on a blue one-piece. "Very nice," the brunette decided. Checking out, the young woman made her way down to the beach, changed into her new bathing suit, and lay out in the sand, taking in the sunlight. "I am loving this," Alexis declared. "No school, new look, fresh start."


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole 2.o

Chapter Three

Laying back into the lawn chair, Alexis felt her body bathe in beautiful, blissful sunlight. Smiling with her soft, pink lips, the woman watched her body slowly tan. Suddenly, she felt someone bump into her. Shooting up out of instinct, Alexis looked up to see Dana, spending her half day off of school at the beach clad in a blue swimsuit and dark sunglasses. "Oh, sorry," the dark-haired young woman said, continuing on her way. Watching her friend depart, Alexis couldn't help but feel a sense of loss at the moment. "Dana..." she began to call, only to pause. Dana looked back, swinging her curly hair around the back of her head, looked around for a familiar face, then continued on her way. _Okay...my friends don't know who I am. I thought of that, but...never thought it'd hurt like this._

"Hey," greeted a young, thin but muscular man with a golden tan and shining blond hair. "Are you new on campus?"

"You could say that," Alexis answered, trying to get her mind off her troubles. "What's your name?"

"Matthew," the boy answered with a smile. "Who are you?"

Nicole thought for a moment. "Alexis," she decided, stroking her hair down in the back. _One advantage...so it's a wash by far._

"Wanna hang out?" Matt asked.

"...Sure," the woman answered, holding out her hand for Matthew to help her onto her feet. _Matt...gorgeous guy with caring eyes and flowing hair...instead of Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Dana._ "

Quinn poured two bottles of liquid together into a glass bowl, all the while tampering with the faulty computer. "Found it," she whispered. "Now I just have to get it to Nicole before it's too late." Picking up her cell phone, the brunette dialed her friend's number, and listened to the electronic rings.

Smiling, Alexis gazed into Matt's eyes. Swaying her hips from side to side flirtaciously, the woman slowly leaned forward, her lips puckered and ready for what was coming to them. _It's Quinn, _an amplified recording recited, snatching away the moment. _It's Quinn._ "You know Quinn Pensky?" Matthew asked, leaning back.

"Yeah," Alexis answered, feeling her heart rate go back to its normal speed. "She's kind of a geek, though. We really don't hang out. Now, where were we?" _Wow, harsh, _Nicole said to herself. _Quinn's only one of your best friends. Way to stab her in the back. Then again, if she's calling, that means Alexis is as good as gone. But that means I can be Nicole again. I want that..._ Alexis and Matt's lips collided, and the woman felt her heart pound. _Don't I?_

Walking down the sidewalk between dorm buildings, Alexis thought over Quinn's call. _Maybe I messed up, _she thought, playing back the memory over and over in her head.

"Excuse me," an all-too familiar voice called out. Looking up, the woman saw Dean Rivers standing before her. "Young lady, do you go to this boarding school?"

"Yeah," Alexis answered. "I'm...Alexis." _And I'm in trouble. _

"I'm afraid you're not in our data banks," the dean replied. "And I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I..." the woman tried to argue, only to find herself helpless. Turning and walking away from campus, the girl swallowed hard, wiping away a tear from her eye. _Okay, so it's just me now; no Zoey, no Dana, no Quinn, no Lola..._

"Hey," a friendly voice greeted Alexis, stopping her in her tracks. "You okay?"

"Matt!" the woman cried, giving her new friend a hug. "No...no, I'm not okay. They kicked me out."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," the young man replied, taking Alexis' hands into his own. "Is there anything I can do?"

_Yeah, wake me up from this nightmare, _Nicole begged, keeping herself composed on the outside. "Do you know where I can stay for the night?" Alexis brought herself to ask.

"I'm sorry," Matt answered. Dropping her head, Alexis came to an unhappy realization; Room zero.

As the night settled over PCA, Alexis settled into the corner of the empty, dark room in the girl's dorm building. Gazing out the window, the woman saw the rain starting to fall to the earth. Sneaking past Coco was easy, but trying to sleep through all this would be anything but. _I got a second chance...That's worth it. If only I could believe that..._Closing her eyes, Nicole attempted to fall asleep. Through her tears, she finally managed to drift off into slumber.

Waking up alone in the darkness, the woman found herself wishing Zoey or Quinn was there to comfort her; not Matt. Looking out the window at the pouring rain, Alexis looked down at herself, then studied her hands. Nicole's hands were the ones that road the Jet-X with Dana and Zoey. Not Alexis. Pulling out her cell phone, the woman dialed her mother's number. After several rings, Nicole heard her mother's voice. "Hello?" she said.

"Mommy?" Alexis replied, not realizing how different her voice sounded.

"Who is this?" Nicole's mother asked, growing uneasy. Dropping her phone, Alexis covered her eyes, and cried.

Quinn sat on her couch, listening to the busy signal on her cell phone. "Come on, Nicole," she groaned. "Pick up."

"Quinn!" Alexis cried out, throwing open the door to Room 101. "Quinn, I need you to fix me. Please."

"Where were you..." the young brunette stuttered.

"Sorry I dodged your calls and sorry about what I said about you earlier," Nicole said. "Please, make me...me again. Please, Quinn."

"Sure," Quinn answered, her voice serious as she pulled a shot out of her pocket. "Now this might sting for a second." Injecting the blue fluid into Alexis' arm, Quinn watched the woman slowly change back into her friend. "There. You're Nicole Bristow yet again."

"Thanks, Quinn," Nicole gasped, wrapping her arms around her confused friend. "I have to find someone. I'll be back by dinner." Running into the hallway in her now-loose clothing, Nicole spotted, and quickly hugged Zoey, then charged outside.

As the sun set over the beach, Nicole, Lola, Dana, Zoey, Quinn, and Matt sat on the couch and chairs of Room 101, watching the sky peacefully sink into blackness. Smiling to herself, Nicole realized, for the first time in a long time, just how wonderful it was to be herself; boy and school problems and all.


End file.
